


Rainy days

by FandomAndBandTrash



Category: The Kane Chronicals
Genre: Alone, Comfort, Crying, Family, Gen, Hurt, One-Shot, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-07
Updated: 2017-07-07
Packaged: 2018-11-29 02:50:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11431611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomAndBandTrash/pseuds/FandomAndBandTrash
Summary: Pre-series. Sadie sometimes looks in a bookstore for her dad's books, longing a connection to him.





	Rainy days

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is my first fanfic on AO3, please leave me a review of what you think about it. Inspiration came from finding a lack of pre-series Sadie stories so I decided to make some. In the books it says that sometimes she read her fathers books, so without no further a do...Rainy Days.

Sadie Kane sighed as she walked down the streets of London. Yes, she had a good time with her mates, Liz and Emma, but she was just gloomy as the weather outside. She heard Big Ben's bells ring, _tea time_ , she thought. With no intent to go back to her gran and gramps flat for burned scones Sadie found herself wandering the streets of London.

As she passed a book store, she realized what this pitiful feeling in her chest was; yet it was also framiliar. She stoped outside the bookstore, contemplating if she should go inside. Looking up at the clouds, Sadie had realized it looked like it was going to rain. _Better get inside before I get soaked_ , she thought bitterly, and so she entered the bookstore, the chiming of a bell announcing her arrival.

"Hello" Sadie said to the workers who's name tag displayed Jane.  
"Hullo, can I help you find anything today?" Jane asked politely.  
"Umm...actually... do you happen to have any books by Dr. Julius Kane?" Sadie replied, forcing the words out of her mouth like forbidden words.  
"Yes, we do, right this way ma'am."

After a bit of a walk through the store, and up some stairs, Jane directed Sadie to the shelf full of her unknown fathers book.  
"Thank you" Sadie said  
"Let me know if you need anything else." Jane announced as she walked away, leaving Sadie with books that almost brought tears to her eyes.  
Sadie sighed. _Well_ , she thought, _no harm in looking_.

She grabbed one of the first books on the shelves, a thriller called "Egyptian Gods and Goddesses", and made her way to one of the nearby tables. Sadie tried to imagine her fathers voice reading this to her, like how a father would read nursery stories to their young. As time went on, she felt more and more frustrated at her father for leaving her in London. Like Carter and these stupid books were more important than raising his own family together. That having her see him twice a year was ample time while himself and Carter got to travel the world and bond like father and son. Sadie didn't know who to call family anymore. It certainly wasn't gran and gramps, for they never leave the flat and it wasn't Carter and her dad, because they had no connection. Before Sadie knew it she had begun to cry.

And as she cried, wishing for someone to call family, rain pored down on London, mimicking the pitiful feeling Sadie has felt all her life.


End file.
